


You Should've Killed Me When You Had the Chance

by Yelrac



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelrac/pseuds/Yelrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going into the 70th annual Hunger Games, Harry Styles was born to kill. Growing up in District 2, killing is what he was bread to do. Although he looked kind with big, green eyes, Harry was strong and deadly, especially with knives. There was no way Harry would be merciful. That is until he runs into the boy from District 8 that will change the course of his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Styles awoke at his usual time of 6:30 in the morning and began his vigorous work out routine. Every 18 year old, male and female, in District 2 had to follow the same physical endurance exercises and low-carb diet plan to stay in top performance shape in case they're chosen to represent their District in the Annual Hunger Games. After 2 hours of strenuous activity Harry changed into his Long sleeved, black button-up shirt, khaki pants, and shiny black shoes that came straight from the Capital.  
After he changed he walked down stairs to meet with his parents and his sister, Gemma, for breakfast. 

He inhaled and smelled the bacon and eggs his mother was preparing. Protein was the main intake of all of the residence of Harry's district because even workers have manual labor jobs, and District 2 was also predominantly known for training peacekeepers which is what Harry always wanted to be growing up. Harry walked into the kitchen and hugged his mother. "Smells great mom" he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "I thought I'd make you a good luck breakfast." she said with a smile.

Normally, good luck would probably infer that his parents were hoping he wouldn't be thrown into an arena to fight to the death with 23 other people, but this was District 2. He was born and raised to be a killer. He was a career. However, this year is his last eligible year to be picked to bring honor and pride to his district, and more importantly his father, who was the Victor of the 51st Hunger Games. Harry was at the top of his class academically and physically, and he was also great with knives. He could hit a target straight in the center with a knife while he was blind folded. Yet there was nothing, besides becoming a tribute, that could impress his father and earn the love he's always craved. 

After he finished his meal he left with his family to meet with the rest of the residence in front of the Justice Building. Once he arrived, he checked in and joined his classmates in the roped off section and met up with his friend Niall. They began joking and laughing and betting on who they thought would be picked, both secretly hoping it would be them.  
There were 265 boys and 138 girls who would be volunteering, and once the volunteers were sorted from the other names, they would be picked from the large, clear bowl, deciding who would be representing District 2 in the 70th Hunger Games. 

All conversations came to a halt when the Mayor took the stage and began to tap on the microphone to capture the potential tributes' attentions. He started off with congratulating the people who qualify this year, and talking about how his own nephew, Josh Devine, was in the running this year and he rambled about how Josh was the last of his family who was eligible to be a tribute before he announced this years mentor, Nick Grimshaw, the winner of the 69th Hunger games, and the Escort of Harry's District, Paul Higgins.

"Ladies first!" He said with a grin. "Would anyone like to volunteer?"

every girl's hand was raised, except the younger girls who had some years to go before they were 18. Paul nodded and put the volunteer's names in a separate bowl. He stuck his hand in until he found a suitable name.

"The lucky lady is Eleanor Calder!"

At that moment she ran up to the stage, and gave a speech about how ecstatic to have such a great opportunity. Harry smiled at this. Not because he was happy for her, but because he hated Eleanor, and he was happy in the fact that she would more than likely be killed was a brilliant thought to him, and the small hope that he might be able to be the one to kill her was an even more brilliant thought to him

"Now let's see who the lucky gentleman will be. Any volunteers?"

Harry's hand shot straight up and he looked around to see if anyone he knew had done the same, and they had, well all besides that kid named Josh, he would get in a lot of trouble with his family for this. Especially after the speech his uncle gave. Harry couldn't even fathom what his father would do if he hadn't volunteered.

Paul, again, separated the volunteers into a separate bowl and shook it around and then placed his hand in. Harry began to panic, he couldn't tell if he was nervous about being picked, or terrified of what his father would do if he wasn't chosen. Seconds felt like hours while Harry awaited his fate. Paul pulled out a slip and unfolded it. Harry began shaking violently and chewing on the inside of his cheek. 

Paul cleared his voice. "Your male District 2 tribute is Harry Styles!"

\-----------------------------------

Louis Tomlinson woke up to the sun shining in his eyes through the window in his room. "Another glorious day in District 8." He thought to himself as he rolled out of bed. When Louis thought about it, where he lived wasn't always that awful. He loved that him and his little sisters could feel safe with just their mother, but they were also very poor and hungry. Louis and his sister Lottie were the only family members in the drawing this year, and thankfully it was Louis' last. After this reaping day he would support whichever of his friends who went it, and when the Victor was crowned and his friends were gone he would go to work in the factories producing Peacekeeper uniforms.

Louis got dressed in his semi-nice clothes. They were tight because it was the same outfit he's worn the past 3 years, and a boy grows a LOT in 3 years. Once he was dressed he walked down the hall into the living room and waited for the rest of his family get ready. 

Although his family was low on money, his mother would not let Louis or any of his siblings to sign up for the teseract, which was food given to the family in exchange for putting their name in the drawing more times. This was good in one case because that meant that his name was in their the smallest amount it could be at age eighteen,32 times. Which was surprisingly small considering his best friend Zayn's name was in there 54 times. 

On the other hand, Louis was starving, so this is where the tesseract would've come in handy. But after today that wouldn't matter because he would finally have a job and he would be able to support his family and help his mother. 

Once his mother and sisters were ready his mother gave Louis and Lottie the "I know you might be chosen to die today but everything is ok!" pep talk. Even though it shouldn't be, it was comforting and familiar. They all left the house and arrived at their destination within five minutes.

Louis' mother took his younger siblings to stand in the crowd while him and Lottie went to get their fingers pricked. When Louis thought about it, reaping day was overly dreadful and boring. Even though it was his last time in the drawing, he dreaded having to come back every year for the rest of his life.

After scanning the crowed Louis went and joined his best friend Zayn. The exchanged small talk about life after they were done with reapings and about guys they wouldn't mind going because most of the guys in their district were annoying and loud. After about 5 minutes their district's escort, Lou Teasdale, took the stage with the mentor, Simon Cowell, who won the 63rd Hunger Games.

"First we'll pick for the girls!" Lou said with a grin.

She swirled her hand around and picked an unfortunate name. When Louis looked at Zayn he was collapsed on the ground sobbing, his girlfriend's name was just called. 

"Perrie Edwards! Come on up!" 

Lou waved her towards the stage as Perrie climbed up the stairs. Louis helped Zayn up and wrapped his arms around him trying to give him as much support as he could. He couldn't imagine what would be worse than the person you're in love going in.

"Now for the boys."

Lou gracefully walked across the stage until she reached the bowl filled with names of boys through out the district. Louis crossed his fingers hoping it wouldn't be Zayn. He couldn't lose two friends in one day. And then he heard the name called. Now he knew what was worse than having a loved one go in. Being a tribute yourself. 

 

"Louis Tomlinson! Your District 8 tribute!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry shrugged off every last insecure thought and began to walk confidently to the stage. He climbed up the stairs and shook the hands of the mayor, his mentor, and then his fellow tribute, Eleanor. Once tributes were picked they were lead to separate rooms of the justice building and they were given 30 minutes to say their goodbyes or see-ya-laters, as it was for most careers, to their families and friends. 

Harry was first greeted by his father, mother and sister. His father came in with a huge smile and hugged his son tightly. "My boy! Finally! Something you're finally amounting to!" His mother nudged his dad in the side roughly. "Be safe my life. Fight hard. You can do this, we all believe in you." His mother said with happy tears in her eyes as she kissed her youngest child on the forehead. Gemma was next. "Good luck Harry. I'm sure you'll get lots of sponsors. Especially cute girl ones." She said with a wink. They gave their final goodbyes and gave their last hugs and left Harry alone. 

Niall knocked on the door and walked in. "Congrats Harry! You are so lucky. I hear the food in the Capital is even better than the food here and that is so hard to believe because the food is so good so when you get back I want you to tell me all about it, alright?" Harry nodded and hugged his best friend. Harry was then greeted by a couple of classmates but no one who he was really too close with. 

After this, Harry was escorted by two peacekeepers down to the car where he would leave with Eleanor, Nick, and Paul to the train station. When they boarded the train they were immediately shown the training room on board. Harry knew that hitting the target would still be no problem even in a moving train. The only thing Harry hated about this experience so far was Eleanor. She was so bloody annoying he didn't know how to handle it. She would definitely not be apart of his alliance.

It would only take about 4 hours to get to the Capital from District 2 so Harry practiced for 3 hours and then explored the rest of the train. He walked past the food car and decided to try some of the delicacies he encountered. The first thing he tried was roast lamb covered in a spicy yellow sauce with cranberries in it, it was the best food he's ever tasted. After finishing a plate of that he drank a glass of water and went to find Nick. 

He found Nick showing Eleanor how to throw spears that were bigger than her. She flirted and giggled as he spears hit the target, he wondered if she knew that Nick was gay so flirting with him wouldn't really help her. He chuckled "What a slut." He mumbled. He walked over to Nick and asked him what he should do if the water was unclean and other tips that would prolong his survival. After a few quick insights the train came to a halt and everyone on the train exited onto the platform. 

Harry could not believe what he saw. There were hundreds of people at the train station, fighting over who could get a glimpse of the new tributes. Cameras flashed and Harry grinned slightly and then decided to put on a poker face, and try to look as intimidating as he could. He was hoping his father would see him and some sort of pride would arise at the sight of his glorified son. 

Harry and Eleanor were escorted straight into the building where they would be staying, they were on the 2nd floor. They had one day to relax and the next day would be their first day of training and the tribute parade. Instead of eating or sleeping like his fellow tributes he decided to wonder around the place he'd be staying the net 4 days. He walked out of his room and decided to go the ground floor to explore. He looked around the room and saw the district 4 tributes walk in. The boy, Liam, was someone who Harry could definitely see himself working with, and then he saw him. The boy from district 8. Harry couldn't remember his name but he wanted to. He was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

Harry shook that thought out of his head. The boy was weak, he would be out withing 3 minutes in the fight in front of the cornucopia. But for some reason he wanted nothing more than to protect him, he wanted to keep him safe, he wanted to know his name.At that moment a blonde girl came running up behind the boy.

"Hey Louis, wait!"

So, his name was Louis. Harry smiled wildly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis looked around at the crowd. He forgot everything. He forgot how to walk, how to move, how to breathe. He thought maybe Zayn would volunteer to go in next to Perrie to protect her but he thought wrong. 

"Louis Tomlinson!" Lou announced again.

He began walking slowly towards the stage until a Peacekeeper came up behind him and pushed him until he began to walk faster. He climbed the stairs slowly and shook hands with the people who were ending his life forever. He wanted nothing more to run to his mom and sisters and hide, but he couldn't. At least once he was gone his mother would have one less mouth to feed.

He was escorted to the justice building and waited for the arrival of his family. After 5 minutes he heard a knock on the door as they all came in. He hugged them all one by one and said his last goodbyes. He tried to remain strong but once he hugged his mom he crumbled and began to cry. She wiped his tears and kissed his cheek. "You can do this Louis. I have everlasting faith in you. Those other boys and girls may be stronger than you, but you're smart. You know how to survive on very little, if they all starve to death, you can win Lou. You can. You can't doubt yourself. Not now. And when you're home we will have full bellies and we'll never have to worry again. never. We'll be set for life." She hugged him one last time and then his family was escorted out. 

Louis wiped his tears just in time to have Zayn come in. He really didn't even want to look at him, but he couldn't blame him for not taking his place, Louis knew he wouldn't have if the roles were reversed. Zayn walked over to him and patted him roughly on the shoulder. "Protect Perrie for me, ok? I know she might weigh you down but I just can't let her go in unprotected. I love her, Louis. I mean, I love you as well but I wouldn't want to kiss you all the time like I do with her." That brought a grin to his face. "I'll do my best to help her." Louis promised. Zayn nodded and walked out the door. Considering Louis wasn't very popular no one else came to visit him so he was ready to leave as soon as his best friend was gone. He waited impatiently on the couch until Simon came to get him.

Once Louis was on the train he decided to try and get close with Simon, maybe then he would pick Louis over Perrie to help inside of the arena, but then he remembered what he promised Zayn. He sighed and ended up finding Perrie and sitting and talking with her for a bit before the were served dinner. 

It was a fpur course meal. It began with a salad made with something green that was not lettuce, it had actual flavor and it looked like a leaf. It was accompanied by strawberries, blueberries, nuts, and a flavorful dressing, then they were given a lamb stew, Louis ate slowly, trying not to get full fast because he wanted to enjoy every bite. The main course was a full roasted duck with an orange glaze. Louis ate the entire thing. He had never known the feeling of a full stomach before, but he liked it. The desert was a flaming cake that tasted like chocolate and some type of white caramelized cream on top. 

It wasn't long after this that the people from District 8 were off the train and off to the platform were they were greated by residence of the Capital. Louis stuck close to Simon but occasionally waved and smiled at the cameras, he didn't want to be portrayed as snobby because that is an awful way to attract sponsors, and when it came down to it, sponsors were the difference between life and death in the Hunger Games. 

Once they reached their home for the next few days Louis came in before Perrie hoping they wouldn't be passed off as friends, it's one thing in the arena, but before the games looking attached is a bad idea. Especially with the careers around, and it just so happened that the hottest of all tributes, a career no doubt, was walking around on the ground floor. 

"Hey Louis, wait up!" Louis groaned and rolled his eyes. Of course she'd do that right in front of one of the most important tributes of the games. Harry Styles is what they call a Legacy, and the only one in the games this year. His father was a champion of the Hunger Games so, to keep the family line intact Harry had to win. Right as Perrie said Louis' name he could see a grimace spread across Harry's face. "Oh Fuck" he thought to himself. He was already out. Training hadn't even started but he was already done within the games, his entire fate being decided from the boy with green eyes and excellent muscles from District 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's short! from now on chapters will be longer I just needed to get backgrounds set and stuff like that. Please let me know what you think! thank you for reading! c: x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because so much happened in this chapter it is completely in Harry's P-O-V, so the next one will be entirely in Louis' P-O-V. c: tell me what you think and thank you for reading!

Harry liked the fact that he finally knew the boys name. Louis. He was planning on going over to the boy with beautiful blue eyes, but as soon as Harry started going over in his direction, the boy put his head down and walked swiftly in the direction opposite of Harry. At first he was kind of offended but then he remembered that he was one of the most feared tributes in the games this year. At first he thought that would be an advantage, but he just scared away someone who made his heart skip a beat. Harry watched as the girl, Perrie, skipped along side of Louis on their way to the 8th floor.

After about 20 more minutes of tribute watching, Harry decided that this was enough excitement for one day so he decided to go back to his room. He walked to the elevator and waited for it to open. Once it did, a boy tripped over the small opening and landed into Harry's arms. Harry pushed the boy off of him and immediately regretted it once he saw who it was. 

"I am so sorry please don't hurt me I was just trying to find an Avox for my mentor!" Louis said with a quiver. 

"Don't worry about it. Just don't let it happen again." Harry replied and Louis nodded. 

Harry didn't want to sound cruel but maybe since he didn't hurt him, Louis would feel obligated to stick around him and do anything to get on his good side to avoid being the first ones for Harry to kill in the area. Harry liked this just because it meant he got to spend time with the boy from District 8. People say it's better to be feared than loved, but maybe in this case, Harry could have both. This mind set was definitely a result of growing up inside of a career district. 

Harry waved his hand to tell Louis to come in with him. After a quick looking around Louis decided to join him. Harry liked that he already had control over him. He needed to be in control in all aspects of his life, well at least what was left of it. 

"By the way, there's an intercom in your room which is how you're supposed to contact your Avox's when needed." Harry said.

"I tried that but I didn't hear a reply so I came down to find one." Louis answered, clearly avoided Harry's gaze.

Once the elevator got to the 2nd level Harry walked out but put a foot in front of the door to keep it from closing. 

"You do know that Avox's can't speak, right? Their tongues are taken out as punishment for betraying the capital. That's why there wasn't a response." Harry rolled his eyes and walked into his compartment. 

Once he arrived everyone was eating but he was still full from the food on the train so he decided to shower and go to bed, although he got to sleep in until 7:30 because training wasn't until 8. Once Harry got to his bathroom he got his finger scanned. The scan told the shower what tempature, water pressure, and scents Harry preferred. Harry removed all of his clothes and the looked in the mirror. He traced the out line of his stomach muscles and then flexed his arm muscles. He was almost physically perfect, yet he still wasn't entirely happy with himself. He turned around and stepped into the shower and was immediately amazed with how perfect everything inside of it was. 

His showers at home were somewhat like this, but the variety of fragrances was smaller and he had to change everything manually. Thinking of home twisted his stomach inside out. He then wondered what his sister Gemma would be doing, what his mother would be making for dinner, if his dad was watching the TV to see updates on Harry and he hoped to God that his father was finally proud of him. But for now he'd go to bed. 

He stepped out of the shower and started drying himself off. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom where an Avox was standing holding Harry's pajamas in his hands. He walked over and grabbed the clothes with his free hand and thanked the silent man, whom for some reason looked oddly familiar. The Avox bowed his head and then walked out of the room. After he was dressed he heard a knock on the door. He assumed it was Nick or Paul he told them to come in, but he was thoroughly disappointed when it was Eleanor who walked in. 

Harry groaned. "What do you want, Calder?"

"I just want to remind you that we have a LOT riding on this Harry. I was watching you on the cameras and I saw the way you looked at that Lewis kid."

"His name is LOUIS. And don't worry about what I'm doing El. I can handle myself and win without any advice from you." 

"Whatever Styles. We'll see in the arena. You're going to wish you listened to me." She shot Harry a dirty look and then left back to her room. 

Harry got under the covers and tried to forget his encounter with the bitch from his own district. He thoroughly despised her, yet she had a point. If she could see his attraction to Louis who else could? This might be bad. After tossing around in his bed and trying to stop thinking about Louis he finally drifted into sleep. He dreamt he was in bed with Louis and was awoken to his throbbing erection. He clearly didn't have as much control of himself as he thought. After calming himself down he decided to go back to bed until it was time for training. He was woken up by the same Avox from the night before who Harry could've sworn he knew but he couldn't figure out why.

Harry changed his clothes and then went to the dining room to have kitchen with the rest of his team. He sat down and waited for breakfast to be served to him. The familiar man set down a plate filled with an assortment of meats including bacon, sausage, and steak along with a cup filled with 3 raw eggs. He hated raw eggs but insisted that consuming them raw gave him more energy and helped him increase muscle mass quickly, and he couldn't object to that. He downed the eggs and then ate the rest of his breakfast quickly. He couldn't wait to go down to the training room and see Louis. 

When harry reached the training center he was greeted by the District 1 tributes, The boy's name was Nick Jonas and the girl's name Jade something. They began talking to Harry about joining them and the District 4 tributes, Liam and the girl named Annie, in an alliance. Harry agreed. He liked Liam and Nick seemed like an ok guy. Jade was strong built so she might come in handy, but the girl Annie looked a little bit unstable. She rarely left Liam's side and she often referred back to a friend in her district who had the strangest name, Finnick. It got really annoying after a while so Harry decided to go look for Louis. 

Louis was sitting at the poisonous berries section easily picking out which foods to avoid. Harry stood behind him and watched for a while before he said anything.  
"Hey, that's cool. How do you know all of that?"

Louis jumped at the sound of Harry's voice and then eased up. "I guess when you're poor you just figure out which ones you can eat, ad which ones that'll kill you. Not that you'd know anything about that."

Harry could tell that Louis regretted saying that before he even finished his sentence.  
"Watch it, Tomlinson."

"Sorry" Louis said quietly.

"It's fine," Harry replied. "You're right. I don't know anything about it. can you teach me?"

Louis smiled. "Yeah of course. This one is Katniss, you can eat that, it normally grows near water. And Nightlock, this one, will kill you in less than a minutes so you really have to be careful. In the arena you can just ask in I'll tell you. Well, if I'm still alive."

Harry knew this kid was smart, showing a career a survival trait is a good way to insure yourself in the games. Harry just wished that Louis wanted to be around him, but he guessed that he was just Louis' bodyguard, and he was really sad about it. 

"Since you helped me out with this stuff I can teach you how to fight if you'd like." Harry said with a smile. 

"Are you serious?" Louis asked with his eyes widened. 

"Absolutely. I think you'd be good with a bow and arrow, let's go to that station." 

Louis agreed and walked with Harry to the station with sheaths and armless maniquens. Harry picked up a bow and demonstrated to Louis how to hold it and how to aim, and then he shot an arrow and it hit the dummy right in the chest. Louis looked shocked and tried to mimic Harry's movemement. He shot the arrow and hit the target in the shoulder. 

"Not bad" Harry said with a grin.

"You're a good teacher. Thank you." Louis smiled. 

Harry nodded and walked over with the rest of the tributes. They were all at the the sword station practicing their hand-to-hand combat. After a while Harry looked around the large room to check on Louis and he found him with his eyes,except now Eleanor was talking to him. This enraged Harry, and when he threw knives at the targets he imagined it was her face. He didn't miss the bullseye once. 

After a couple hours of training it was time for lunch. Harry sat with the careers of course, but he wanted to invite Louis too. When he finally saw Louis he was alone and Harry asked him to sit. He politely declined and sat by himself. After that Eleanor came in and plopped down next to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes

"What's wrong Styles? Trouble in paradise?" El said with a grin.

"I can't wait to kill you." Harry said with a bigger smile. Eleanor didn't say another word for the rest of lunch. 

After they ate the returned to training for a couple of hours until they had to meet their prep teams and get ready for the tribute parade, which would be the first time the sponsors got to see a glimpse of the possible victors of this years Hunger Games. 

Harry's stylist's name was Esther. She was very pale, and had light blue hair that turned violet on the bottom. He nails were gold and she had a silver flower pattern tattoo off of the corner of her eye. She was very nice and decided that Harry's costume would go along with Eleanor's and they would be dressed as greek gods/goddesses because most of the time, people in district 2 were named after people in greek mythology, well most except him and El. Harry hated this idea but he really had no choice. 

Harry was picked as Zeus. He had a knee-length toga accented with gold ropes, he had a gold, sparkling lightning bolt painted over the left side of his face, since that would be the side facing the audience. Eleanor was decided to be Enyo, who was the goddess of war. "How cliche." Harry mumbled. She had a matching toga, accented with purple and gold, and had a long pattern down her arm that looked like some kind of golden snake. They got on their chariots and had the horses trot them down to the celebratory circle. The crowd cheered all the way down the row, throwing them roses of all colors. Once they reached the end they heard the presidents congratulatory speech where he congradulated them on their courage and sacrifice. Once this was over they returned back to the place where they'd meet with their mentors. 

It had been a long day, and after being so close to Eleanor for so long Harry was tense and angry and the last thing he wanted was to be around his mentors. He just needed to get away. The only person he could think to look for was Louis.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis looked back down and walked swiftly past Harry towards the elevator with Perrie close beside him. They went to their compartment on the 8th floor and decided to lounge before dinner. There was no use in doing anything other than that because in Louis' head, the games were already over for him so he might as well just sit back and enjoy the luxuries while he had the chance. He turned on the TV and watched the other tributes arive until he heard someone calling his name. It was Simon. 

"Louis! Can you please try to contact an Avox? I spilled shit all over my new pants!" Simon shouted, Louis nodded.

He walked over to the intercom where Avox were supposed to be contacted through but every time he rang the other end was silent so he just decided to go down to the bottom floor and ask someone where to find someone to help. He walked down the hall to the elevator and waited it for to open. Once he was inside he hit the home button and waited. Once he reached the bottom he looked down hoping to avoid any more unnecessary eye contact. But of course, as soon as he stepped out he tripped over another tribute. He didn't even want to look up to see which one, but he did and it was Harry. 

"I am so sorry please don't hurt me I was just trying to find an Avox for my mentor!" Louis' voice broke. 

"Don't worry about it. Just don't let it happen again." Harry replied and Louis nodded.

"Oh God now I'm first on his list to die I might as well jump off the roof tonight there's no reason for me to even bother Oh God oh God oh God he's going to slaughter me" Louis panicked.

Louis stood up and saw that Harry was waving for him to get in the elevator. Louis looked around making sure he wasn't asking someone else. All he hoped was that Harry wouldn't kill him in the elevator. But there was only one way to find out so he walked through the metal doors and watched them close. 

"By the way, there's an intercom in your room which is how you're supposed to contact your Avox's when needed." Harry stated.

"I tried that but I didn't hear a reply so I came down to find one." Louis answered, looking down, trying to avoid looking in Harry's direction. 

It only took seconds, but reaching the second floor felt like years to Louis and seeing the doors open to let Harry out gave him a huge feeling of relief. He thought this torture would be over until Harry used his foot to keep the door from closing.

"You do know that Avox's can't speak, right? Their tongues are taken out as punishment for betraying the capital. That's why there wasn't a response." Louis saw Harry roll his eyes as he Walked towards his door, the elevator closing behind him, bringing Louis up to the 8th floor. 

When Louis finally returned to his living quarters everyone was sitting dow, Simon came out of his room with new pants on and he turned and thank the muted man who helped him. Louis walked over to Perrie and sat down in the seat next to her and ate quietly. When he was full he excused himself and went into his bedroom. He took off his clothes and stuck his finger into this thing that he'd never seen before, but it made the shower turn to his liking. Once he was clean he put on his pajamas and climbed into bed. He thought that he would have a tough time falling to sleep with everything that had happened in one day, and being away from his family but he was out in minutes. 

When he awoke he was very nervous about the day that was awaiting him. He had his first day of training, a vigorous task of avoiding Harry Styles, and the tribute parade once training was over. He got out of bed and changed into his black and red training uniform that had a large white 8 on the back. He sat down at the dinning table and waited for the rest of his team to sit before he began eating what was on his plate. A large cheese omelet with little pieces of meat inside of it, accompanied with a large glass of orange juice. Once his stomach was full he accompanied Perrie down to the training center. 

Since they knew they weren't really the people that anyone wanted to team up with, they split up and decided to go to the centers where they thought they'd do best at, so Perrie went to the fire making center and naturally Louis was drawn to the poisonous plants quiz. He quickly cleared the first two parts before he was interrupted by an eerily familiar voice.  
"Hey, that's cool. How do you know all of that?"

Louis shuddered at the sound of Harry's Voice, but his fear was soon replaced by irritation. 

"I guess when you're poor you just figure out which ones you can eat, and which ones that will kill you. Not that you'd know anything about that." Oh God. Louis' muscles tightened. Why did he say that? Was he asking for an even MORE gruesome death wish?

"Watch it, Tomlinson." Harry said tensely

"Sorry.." Louis muttered. 

"It's fine," Harry started, "You're right. I don't know anything about it. can you teach me?"

Louis grinned softly. "Yeah of course. This one is Katniss, you can eat that, it normally grows near water. And Nightlock, this one, will kill you in less than a minute so you really have to be careful. In the arena you can just ask and I'll tell you. Well, if I'm still alive."

Louis was hoping that this was the way to Harry's good side and maybe, MAYBE, a spot in his alliance. 

"Since you helped me out with this stuff I can teach you how to fight if you'd like." Harry said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Louis asked with his eyes widened.

"Absolutely. I think you'd be good with a bow and arrow, let's go to that station."

This made Louis nervous for a whole bunch of reasons. He'd never held a weapon, and he really wanted, no, needed, to impress Harry. But oddly it wasn't just in hopes of protection, he really wanted Harry to like him. He watched as the boy from district 2 delicately picked up a bow and arrow and tried to take in every little move Harry made. He showed him how to aim, and then shot the arrow straight in to target's heart. Louis' jaw dropped in utter shock after seeing what Harry just did. 

Louis picked up the weapon and put the arrow in its correct spot. He tried to copy exactly what Harry did, and when he released, his arrow went straight into the shoulder of the dummy. Louis was so proud of himself, he wanted to just hug Harry and thank him but he kept his composure. 

"Not bad." Harry said with a grimace.

This made Louis' stomach do flips. "You're a good teacher. Thank you." He said with a smile.

Harry grinned and walked away to join the other careers and Louis watched every step he made. Louis went back to practicing his shot until he was interrupted by Harry's counter tribute. Considering him and Harry were ok now, he expected her to be asking him to join them in the games. 

"Tomlinson, right?" asked the girl.

"Louis. You're Calder right?" Louis suddenly didn't like this girl but he though he'd give her a chance. 

"Eleanor. But anyway, listen you better watch your back with Harry. He may seem nice, and different, but he only wants to gain your trust so it's easier to slaughter you." She said with a large grin on her face.

Yup. Louis definitely hated her, but she had a point.

"Can you please just leave me alone so I can train please?" Louis said while he glared at her.

"Whatever, Tomlinson. Don't say I didn't warn you." 

She walked away, leaving Louis more pissed than ever before. All he wanted to do was see her die. Louis shot a few more times but then decided to look at the different stations before it was time to eat. That's all he seemed to look forward too, and that was ok with him. 

Louis walked through the lunch line and loaded his plate with a little bit of everything until he couldn't fit any more on there. He was dreading waling past the career table so he tried to walk swiftly, that wasn't good enough though. 

"Hey Louis, would you like to sit here?" Harry asked, but Louis couldn't trust him anymore.

He shook his head. "No thank you." He said quietly and sat by himself. He began to eat until he looked up and saw Eleanor sitting with Harry. Louis groaned but decided to sit quietly. Hie was soon joined by the female tribute from District 12. Her name was Keegan and she was very nice to Louis. She began to tell him all about her life at home, and she was just easy to talk to, which was a comforting feeling to him.

After they were done eating, Keegan and Louis went back into the training center where she taught him how to make snared and how to skin the animals that would be caught in them. In return, Louis told her how to clean any water she came in contact with so that she wouldn't die from the Capitol's viruses or chemicals that they placed into the only life source that the tributes were given. Soon after this it was time to get ready for the tribute parade, which worried Louis because there was nothing special about him really. He was kind of short and not very strong and he just didn't think that anything could change that. 

He was soon introduced to the woman who would be in charge of his appearance for the rest of the games. She had pastel pink hair and very light skin. She didn't have real eye brows, only gold ones that were permanently tattooed onto her face. She was also a bitch, so that's what Louis called her, but her real name was Opal. She told Louis that Perrie and him would be in matching sexy peace keeper outfits since their district was known for making their uniforms. 

Louis' outfit was a pair of white, leather pants that clung to every aspect of the lower half of his body, this did work to his advantage because he did have a magnificent ass. The pants were paired with a white cut off leather shirt highlighted with light blue and red accents. He absolutely hated this but he really had no choice. He was given matching shoes and then he was left by the carriage to wait for Perrie. When he saw her, she had a top similar to Louis, a white leather skirt that only covered the bottom of her ass, and white leather heels. He thought they looked utterly ridiculous, but the only thing that mattered was impressing the sponsors. 

After lining up on their carriages Louis caught a glimpse of Harry in his greek god outfit and his dick suddenly grew three times bigger. He looked down and thought that this might actually work to his advantage as well and he was suddenly thankful for the tight pants. The carriages began to trot as the tributes passed their possible life savers. Louis waved politely and blushed when he was whistled at. Perrie blew kisses and then but a rose that was thrown at her and she caught it between her teeth. After President Snow gave his speech that was the same as every year before, the tributes were brought back to the place were they would be reunited with their teams. Louis was greeted by praises from Lou and Simon. He would have loved to stay and talk but honestly, He just wanted to catch one more glimpse of Harry in his costume so he slipped away to find the boy from District 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's been a while since I updated! and sorry that this chapter isn't that good, I just tried to finish it so I could give you guys an update! I graduated this weekend so I've been super busy and stuff but now I have a new laptop so I'll be updating more frequently c: oh and after this chapter I'll be going back to how I originally wrote, both boys P-O-Vs in one chapter (: x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a short chapter, it's just kind of a filler because I needed to upload and yeah. The arena will be in the next chapter and I hope you guys like what I do with it! Leave comments guessing what it might be c:

Harry still didn't know what Eleanor had said to Louis to make him avoid Harry all day, but he needed nothing more than to find out. After carefully slipping away from his team he peeked around every corner looking for Louis. He finally found him near the dessert table and Harry shook his head. He should've known. Tributes from the outlying districts were often found near food tables because they didn't have enough food back hp,e. This brought guilt to Harry, he couldn't imagine going to bed hungry but Louis probably had to do it all of the time. Louis was still in his costume and Harry really wasn't sure what it was, he guessed a type of peacekeeper or something. 

"Looking good there, Tomlinson." Harry said with a grin. 

Louis turned around "Oh, hey Harry. You look nice."

"Well thanks. What are you supposed to be anyway?"

Louis took another bite "A sexy peacekeeper I think" he said with his mouth full.

"Very nice. But anyway, that's not why I'm here. What did Eleanor say to you?"

Louis looked down "Nothing."

Harry rolled his eyes. Nothing made him angrier than when people hid stuff from him, especially people he cared about. And even though he hated to admit it, he cared about Lou a LOT, even though he'd only known him for a couple of days.

"Cut the shit Lou, please just tell me." Harry rolled his eyes.

It took a while but finally Louis answered hesitantly. 

"She told me that the only reason you were being nice to me was to get me to trust you so that you could.....kill me easier." Harry could hear the pain in his voice

"Stupid cunt." Louis looked at him "Not you, Louis. Eleanor. I don't tell her shit and I certainly wouldn't tell her that. She thinks that the fact that I like you looks bad to the sponsors because she thinks that makes me look weak. She'd do anything to boost her chances at winning, but I swear to you, Lou. She's the first person I'm going to get inside of the arena."

Louis nodded. "Wait," he smiled. "You like me?"

Harry chuckled. "Don't get a big head, but yeah. Listen Louis, I need you to do exactly as I say from here on out though, do you understand? You're going to be with me and the rest of the careers, well minus El, in an alliance. But don't tell anyone."

"I understand." Louis replied and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I like you too by the way."

Harry smiled and kissed him quickly. "Good to know." He winked, hugged Louis tightly, and walked away. 

Harry retired to his room and tried to think of a way to see Louis again before the games. He really needed to prove to him that he was being honest about his feelings because he knew that around other people, it may seem like he wasn't. But what did Louis expect? Harry couldn't just act like a sap in front of everyone. That would murder his image, and his image was to murder.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis looked for his greek god until he saw food. The one and only thing that could distract him from Harry. He walked over to the table to see the arrangements of cakes and pies and cookies. He decided on a mini cake that could fit in his hand that was held within a gold paper wrapper. He had managed to eat 2 and a half of these before hearing the familiar velvet voice behind him that brought a smile to his face and fear to his eyes.

"Looking good there, Tomlinson." Louis knees almost caved under him.

He turned around slowly. "Oh, hey Harry. You look nice." Nice was an understatement. Harry looked impeccable. Louis melted just looking at him. 

Harry grinned. "Well thanks. What are you supposed to be anyway?"

Louis was trying to contain himself from undressing Harry with his eyes so as a distraction he took a huge bite of his dessert. "A sexy peacekeeper I think" he said with his mouth full.

"Very nice. But anyway, that's not why I'm here. What did Eleanor say to you?"

Louis looked down. He was just forgetting about the conversation in general until Harry brought it back up. "Nothing." He muttered out. 

He could see that his answer annoyed Harry which made him upset. He regretted not being straight forward with him but in all honesty, Louis didn't want to think that what Harry's counter tribute said was true, and repeating it made it seem more believable. 

"She told me that the only reason you were being nice to me was to get me to trust you so that you could.....kill me easier." Louis said hesitantly. He wanted to avoid making Harry angry. 

Harry was suddenly filled with anger. "Stupid cunt." Louis' stomach sank. Oh God why didn't he keep his mouth shut.

"Not you, Louis. Eleanor." He was spontaneously filled with relief. "I don't tell her shit and I certainly wouldn't tell her that. She thinks that the fact that I like you looks bad to the sponsors because she thinks that makes me look weak. She'd do anything to boost her chances at winning, but I swear to you, Lou. She's the first person I'm going to get inside of the arena."

Louis shook his head. "Wait," a huge smile covered his face. "You like me?"

Harry smiled and laughed softly. "Don't get a big head, but yeah. Listen Louis,I need you to do exactly as I say from here on out though, do you understand? You're going to be with me and the rest of the careers, well minus El, in an alliance. But don't tell anyone."

At first Louis wanted to agree without any fear or hesitation but he couldn't help but think of Keegan. He knew she wouldn't make it far on her own, and as his only friend, well, besides Harry, Louis wanted to protect her. But he didn't want to risk being kicked out of Harry's alliance. 

"I understand." Louis said softly and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I like you too by the way."

Harry tilted his head and planted his lips on top of Louis'. "Good to know." Harry said confidently with a wink. Harry gave him one last squeeze and walked away.

Louis was practically floating but he soon gained back his grip on reality and thought of a way he could save Keegan, yet as he planned to save his friend the only thing he could truly focus on, was Harry. Louis needed to do something to figure everything out, and he had to do it fast. Tomorrow was the beginning of the 70th Hunger Games, and the ending of many lives.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry awoke to the sun beaming down on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and checked the clock. He has 15 minutes to be dressed and ready to get to the hovercraft. He decided to shower to wake himself up because he was exhausted. He has been up all night thinking of something he could do to integrate Louis into his alliance without making himself look weak in the process. He knew that Louis had gotten close to the girl from district 12 but it was going to be hard enough to protect Louis without having his friend tagging along, but if he killed her Louis would never forgive him. 

Harry rolled out of bed and felt his feet land on the soft carpet. He walked slowly to the shower and put his finger into the slot that customized everything to his liking. After stepping in he decided that nothing was going to wake him up, well, nothing but seeing Louis. He turned the shower off and dried himself quickly. He changed into his uniform, which oddly didn't give off any clue as to what the arena would be this year. Harry was okay with anything besides a beach. Although he was skilled in almost everything when it came to challenges in the games, Harry couldn't swim worth shit. 

After changing he looked at the clock and saw he has 10 minutes left. He walked out of his room and into the room where everyone was eating breakfast. Seeing Eleanor made him happy, he knew at least one good thing would come out of the games. Her death. Harry grinned and grabbed an apple and a huge chicken leg. He said his “good mornings” to his team members, and walked out the door. 

He walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the button. He was only waiting for about 3 seconds until the doors open in front of him and he saw that boy of his dreams.   
“Hey there handsome.” Louis said with a smile on his face.

Harry returned the smile and joined him in the lift. The door closed behind him but he waited to press anything just so he could have some time with Lou. The boy from District 8 wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and in return Harry put his hand on Louis’ waist and pulled him closer.   
“So. I have everything figured out.” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear.

“What is it?” He responded tensing his face up. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it but I have to tell you, and you have to follow every instruction I give you. You promised, remember?”

Louis nodded and began to listen more intently. 

“Whatever the arena is, we’re still going to be placed around the cornucopia and everyone, including me, is going to run to it, but not you. I want you to wait and count to 50. And if everything looks like it’s ok I want you to come and meet me wherever I am, leaving the girl from your district and the District 12 girl behind. But if everything isn’t ok, run.” Harry said sternly. 

He could tell he upset Louis by mentioning his friend but there’s just some things that he’s going to have to give up to achieve survival. 

Louis reluctantly nodded his head and Harry leaned in and brushed his lips to his nose. 

“I’d do anything for you, babe.” He said before kissing him slowly and passionately, only pulling away because the elevator began moving. 

Someone on a lower floor had called for the elevator. Harry grabbed his boyfriend’s hand quickly and letting go and putting space between them before the door opened for Liam and Annie, the district 4 tributes. 

After about 10 minutes all of the tributes were downstairs and having talks with their mentors as they walked to the hover craft, 23 of them walking to their deaths. Once the tributes reached their transportation they are separated by sexes and then taken to the arena where they will be held in single compartments with their prep team before it’s time for the games. 

Once Harry reached the base of the hovercraft he turned around to find Louis but he was talking to Keegan, he really wanted to interrupt but he knew that Louis was probably doing whatever he could to keep his friend from hating him. He felt a pang of guilt for making Louis do that but he knew he really didn’t have any other choice. It was going to take enough work to get Louis into his alliance let alone a girl from an outlying district.

After Harry was in and seated he waited and waited until Lou finally showed up and hurried to his seat. As Louis scrambled by Liam tripped him, making everyone laugh and making Louis’ face turn bright red in embarrassment. He looked at Harry waiting for him to say something but he just kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t about to risk pissing off another career right before the games.

The ride took about 30 minutes and throughout the whole think Louis wouldn’t as much as glance in Harry’s direction. As soon as they got to the he arena they were separated so Harry didn’t have a chance to apologize to Louis and in this game, he didn’t know if he’d ever get the chance. 

After waiting for what seemed like forever Esther, Harry’s stylist, walked in and gave him the uniform he’d be wearing for the next two weeks. He was given camo, knee length shorts with a tight white tshirt and a black lightweight jacket over it. He was also given shoes that had places for his toes that had grips on the bottom. He had absolutely no idea of what arena would be coming his way. 

All of a sudden he heard the count down. 

“30,

29,

28,

27,

26…”

Harry gave Esther a peck on the cheek and quickly walked over to the tube which would suck him into the arena. The glass began to close slowly and his stylist blew him one last kiss as he began to rise slowly and see where the games would be held. He was overcame by nervousness but quickly shook it off and got his game plan together. He was a career so people would stay out of his way when he ran for the cornucopia. He would get a couple of knives for himself and grab the bow and a sheath of arrows for Louis, maybe that would be enough to gain his forgiveness. 

As Harry started going up, the sun was bright, and he was already sweating. He wanted to get rid of his jacket but he knew he would probably need it as the night went on. After reaching the top and looking around he saw a huge abandoned city. It had broken down stores, rubble that came from what was once sky scrapers, apartment buildings, and a huge damn that over looked the city. He really hoped that the dam wasn’t the only water source they had or else they’d all be out of luck. He then looked around him and he saw Louis out of the corner of his eye. He really hoped that he would follow his instructions even though he was mad at him. 

“11

10

9”

BOOM.

Harry looked to his left and saw that the girl from district 9, Savannah stepped off the platform early, killing herself in the process. Harry looked back at Louis and saw the pain in his face. He returned Harry’s look and so he flashed him a smile, trying to calm him down.   
“5  
4  
3  
2  
1”  
Harry leaped from his platform and sprinted towards cornucopia. He was the first one there so he grabbed 2 back packs, knives, and the bow and sheath for Louis. He looked back and saw that Louis hadn’t moved, which relaxed him. 

He then ran over to Liam and Annie who were picking out their weapons until suddenly the unexpected happened. Eleanor came behind Liam and sliced his head straight off of his body. Harry then grabbed a knife and tossed it quickly at Eleanor’s throat, striking her dead. Harry looked back to Annie and she was sobbing uncontrollably. He helped her up getting her out of everyone’s way until Louis came running up to him. 

Harry gave Louis the bow and arrows and kissed him quickly. 

“You okay?”

Louis looked back at the fighting at the cornucopia and nodded.

“Okay listen lou, I need you to take Annie to somewhere safe just go and hide ok?”

“What about you?” He replied with a pout.

“I’m going to try to find Keegan for you. Just go!”

He agreed and took Annie and ran until they were out of Harry’s sight.

He ran back to the supplies and noticed that only about seven people had died which was extremely strange. Most people had just run away. Harry saw Louis’ friend hiding in an old store so he ran up to her but as soon as he was within ten feet of her she threw a spear at Harry, striking him in the shoulder. He screamed and fell to the ground, realizing she probably thought that Harry had come to kill her. 

She came out of the building with her sword raised and Harry braced himself for death. His father suddenly came to his mind and he couldn’t imagine how angry he would be that Harry was killed on the first day, let alone by a girl. As soon as these thoughts began swirling Harry saw an arrow go directly into Keegan’s stomach. She fell and a cannon went off. The last thing he saw before drifting out of consciousness, was Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I've been working really hard on this chapter and yeah. hope it was worth the wait! c:


	7. ATTENTION

ok hi guys, sorry to disappoint but this isn't an actual chapter. 

I will be taking a hiatus from story for a while. 

In the middle of the chapter one of the most important people to me, Cory Monteith aka Finn from Glee died of an overdose. He was very VERY important to me and I am absolutely heartbroken and I can't bring myself to write any deaths at the moment. 

I promise I'll be back soon, if you need ANYTHING, my tumblr is fuckusnarry.tumblr.com, i co-blog with my best friend and yeah. I'll see you guys soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it has been a v long time since I uploaded but Catching Fire made me want to write more and yeah hello :-)

Louis’ eyes fluttered open and for a few seconds he forgot about what was going to happen today. For a moment, he was content until reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Today was the day he was probably going to die. He rolled over and placed his feet on the floor and stretched for a moment before walking to the shower. He really didn’t have much time before he would be taken to the games but if this was going to be his last shower and his last meal he was going to take advantage of it. He put his finger onto the shower scanner, pulled his boxers down to his ankles, kicked them off, and stepped into the shower. He took his time washing his hair and his body before stepping out and putting on his uniform. After getting dressed Louis walked to the dining area, placed a peck on Perrie’s cheek, and sat down for breakfast. Perrie looked at him curiously before asking why. 

“Just to let you know I have you back.” he replied with a smile. 

Louis wasn’t going to team up with Perrie but if she need him he would be there, plus if she survived and he didn’t, he didn’t want Zayn thinking he wasn’t keeping his promise. 

Louis finished what could possibly be his last meal, and set out to find his friend from district 12. He walked out of the living quarters and into the elevator. The elevator moved quickly and slowly came to a stop at floor 2. Louis grinned knowing Harry would be there when the door opened. When the doors opened Louis’ jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw how good Harry looked. 

“Hey there,handsome.” He said with a smirk. 

Harry smiled and walked into the elevator, but didn’t press any buttons when the doors closed. Louis hugged him around the neck and Harry pulled him in for a closer embrace. 

Harry kissed louis’ ear, “I have everything figured out.” He whispered. 

Louis’ stomach started to feel like it was flipping inside out. “What is it?”

“I know you don’t want to talk about it but I have to tell you, and you have to follow every instruction I give you. You promised, remember?”

Louis nodded hesitantly. 

“Whatever the arena is, we’re still going to be placed around the cornucopia and everyone, including me, is going to run to it, but not you. I want you to wait and count to 50. And if everything looks like it’s ok I want you to come and meet me wherever I am, leaving the girl from your district and the District 12 girl behind. But if everything isn’t ok, run.” Harry said sternly.

Louis’ heart sank when Harry mentioned Keegan. He thought he had a good plan to help her but he wasn’t willing to risk Harry for his plan, so he agreed. Harry kissed Louis’ nose, “I’d do anything for you babe.” Louis grinned uncontrollably and Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ only breaking the kiss because the elevator began moving up. Harry linked their fingers together and let go before the door opened letting the district 4 tributes, Liam and Annie. 

Within ten minutes all of the tributes were at the hovercraft's loading dock and talking with their mentors. Louis normally wouldn’t leave Harry’s side but he needed to find Keegan and this was his last chance to talk to her before the games. He saw her talking with some tributes from districts nine and seven and walked up to her. Once he made it to her they walked away and she turned to him. 

“Hey Lou” she said with a smile.

“Keegan listen, when we get into the arena, don’t go to the cornucopia.” 

she looked at him confused “wait why? I need things in there to survive!”

“Just trust me, when we get in there, you run and you hide, at least until the blood bath is over, promise?” 

Keegan nodded and hugged him. “Promise”

Louis then walked alone to the hovercraft where he realized he was the last one to board. He began walking to his seat when suddenly he was on floor. He looked up to see that Liam tripped him, he looked up to Harry to see that he had a blank face. “So much for anything.” He thought to himself. 

After about half an hour they arrived to the arena and they were all separated into separate compartments where they would meet with their stylists before entering the games. Louis was given his uniform that gave him no indication as to what the arena would be. He sat for a moment and he jumped when he heard the countdown begin, starting at 30.   
“29

28

27

26..”

Louis walked over to the tube that would take him into the arena. He stood for a few seconds before the walls came down around him and he began to go up. 

“13

12

11

10

9..”

And then a sound that almost made him break down into tears, the first blast and the first cannon. The girl from District 9 had stepped off the platform to early and was blown to pieces and Louis’ whole body began to shake. He looked around but there was no sign of Harry or Keegan anywhere but he finally caught a glimpse of the boy from District 2, they made eye contact and Harry shot him a frown, he could tell that Louis was upset but he still smiled to try to calm them both down.

“3

2

2”

At first Louis just wanted to run, run far away but he knew he had to wait. He slowly counted to 50 like Harry had ordered. Louis watched as Harry ran over to Liam and Annie when suddenly Eleanor came up behind them and cut Liams head off. 

“HARRY” Louis screamed 

Harry quickly grabbed a knife and threw it at Eleanor hitting her in the throat. Louis looked to the left and saw Annie on her knees sobbing and Harry carrying her out of everyone’s way. He sprinted over to her and Harry and Harry handed him his weapons and gave him a kiss. 

“Are you ok?” Harry asked. 

Louis looked at the fighting and his heart shattered but he nodded anyway. 

“Okay listen lou, I need you to take Annie to somewhere safe just go and hide ok?”

“What about you?” He replied sadly.

“I’m going to try to find Keegan for you. Just go!”

He agreed and took Annie and ran until they were away from everyone. He left her by a train car on broken railroad tracks. 

“stay here, I’m going to find Harry, can you do that?” she nodded and Louis grabbed his bow and arrows and sprinted towards the broken down city. 

Louis finally caught sight of Harry and saw that he found Keegan, he started running over to him until he saw that she had thrown a spear at Harry. Without a second thought Louis pulled out his bow and shot the girl from District 12 in her stomach and he watched as she fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know that the fandoms are entirely opposite but I had an idea so I'm going with it. I hope you guys enjoy! c:


End file.
